Reversal Soul
by Too-Deep
Summary: A sick teen soon is sign up for something she would never agree with on her deathbed. Changing her appearance and attitude, the teen soon has to move again. What will happen at Karakura? What will happen to the teen? Who is this mysterious figure?
1. Moving to Karakura

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters that it contains. I do; however own my characters which you will be able to tell apart.

**Moving Into ****Karakura**

~*~3rd POV~*~

A young sickly teen lies in a white clean hospital bed with her very pale blonde head towards the window. Her very dull blue eyes gazing up at the nightly sky full of stars but has no moon. She is wearing a white night gown that is as pale as her skin. The young blonde turn her head towards the dark corner which is empty of anything, but she sees her old friend that is a dead nurse.

"**I heard the… news. I am deeply sorry that I could not help."** The ghostly nurse says in a sorrowful tone looking rather sad at the news.

"**I knew I am going to die… My parents care so much yet not enough to let me go."** The teen says in a soft voice unable to really be able to speak in a normal tone. She had accepted that she was destined to die since this disease is so rare. The nurse shakes her light brunette head that was in a very neat bun.

"**Of course, they do not want to let you go. You are their daughter, and to let you go is to let go of their baby. You may think that, but I know you do not wish to let them go either… You lasted this long with the disease."** The ghostly nurse says with a soft yet stern voice telling the teen that her parents still love her. The nurse soon was silences with the opening of the door showing a doctor with the long white lab coat walking in.

"**Evening, Miss. Eclipse, I am Doctor Louis. I was asked by your parents to save you from your destined death… Do you believe in vampires, my dear?"** Doctor Louis asks with his neatly gel onyx hair smiling at the sickly teen showing his fangs. The sick girl looks panic for a moment until Doctor Louis chuckle at her making her mad, but she whispers a 'no'.

"**As you can tell, I am indeed a vampire, but the changing is extremely painful… Do not fret, young one. You, my dear, will not feel a thing because I am going to knock you out."** Doctor Louis says with a dazzling smile that had sparkles around it making the girl both scared and very confuse. Soon he is next to Eclipse's bedside without making any type of noises and had one of her arms in his hand. She got a better look seeing he too was very pale and rather handsome to look at. Unfortunally, the needle in the other hand making her very panicky ready scream. The ghost nurse tries her best to help, but she is not powerful enough to make Doctor Louis stop injecting a strange liquid into her system. The young blond soon pass out from whatever was in the needle with the nurse looking horrified while Doctor Louis had a very serious expression on his face.

"**To night, you are no longer, Eclipse D. Tervers, but you are now, Kimiko* Kiyomi* ."** Doctor Louis says before beginning the change.

**Time Skip (Two Years)**

A very pale teen with very short black dyed hair that only part is over her left eye which is bright red walks home towards a rather large apartment suite that cause her very dull green eyes to roll. Her shirt is white dress shirt with a black silk tie and black leather belt that had a silver buckle. The young teenage girl had one of her ears pierce on the right which had a silver squared shape once taken off. The teen look more of a guy than a girl which is what she is trying to look like.

"**I'm back!"** The goth/emo looking teen yells to see her 'father', and little 'sister' in the kitchen as she walk towards it.

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

"**I'm back!" **I yell out hoping that Mrs. 'Kiyomi' who is my new mother was not home. She was your typical bitchy woman who takes sooo damn long in the bathroom just 'primping'. I walk towards the kitchen feeling hungry to see Mr. 'Kiyomi' whom change me, and Masako***** who was change before me. She looks very young like an elementary girl, but with the intelligence and wisdom of an adult.

"**Welcome back, Kimiko. Masako and I were just talking about you."** Mr. Kiyomi says in a calm deep voice that I grown immune to like Masako and Mrs. Kiyomi. I am afraid to ask, but I know it is odd to see them both awake this early. It is hours before sunset, and they need to rest during the day.

"**Okay… Is it about being a reverse vampire and having huge migraines?"** I ask and am instantly answered with the solemn expression from Masako.

"**Indeed, Kimiko, but it also deals with mother as well… Please listen before getting upset about it, sister dear."** Masako says in the sweetest tone making my anger vanish as fast as it came up. She knew my weaknesses because she basically read my mind and can sense what emotion I am currently at. Masako also has other abilities which she uses help me when it is time for me to bite.

"**You are the only one who can stand the daylight without an item, get hungry, and you give blood instead of taking just like your manga character Karin off of ****Chibi Vampire****. But unlike her, you do not have the big bosoms and can be easily mistaken as a feminine male as well as you have the possibility to transform into a Dracul… I am sorry about the breast comment, but it helps you hide from your other relatives." **Masako says apologizing because I look down at my chest area and was in anime tears. I was not blessed in that area and making me a target for bullying. Mr. Kiyomi offer to do implants on me, but I am still recovering from what he did two years ago. Also I have been dissected so many times in the hospital that I prefer not to do anything that deals with surgery unless I have to.

"**Also unlike Karin, you are an amazingly fast healer in which compare to the fastest which is Count David Dou Gaul. You come in second with only thirty seconds in healing while you cut your wrists… What did you expect, father? Kimiko did not ask to be part of this. You only did it because we needed more vampires. So if anyone is to blame, then it is you, father."** Masako says glaring at Mr. Kiyomi as if she will not listen to anything he would say in his defense. He just sighs with his shoulders slightly lowered in depression, but soon looks at me for some sort of encouragement or reinsurance.

"**Not this time, old man. I was perfectly fine with dying and becoming a ghost staying with my parents like the nurse ghost in my room that night."** I say as he looks a bit confuse tilting his head to the side soon looking at Masako for an answer. She is able to see the spirits through my head and ever since becoming a reverse vampire that ability has been enhance tenfold. I can also see more of those white mask monsters that seem so interested in me. If it was not for Masako, then I would have died. I stare at her for a moment realizing again that she looks like a gothic porcelain doll with white hair and lavender eyes. I shake my head for a moment and just nod my head to her wanting her to explain because she is better at it than I.

"**Father, Kimiko is able to see, feel, and sense the dead far better than any psychic or any person that is alive with that ability. She is powerful enough to attract monsters that she can only see which want to eat her soul. That is why I say Kimiko and I should move in an isolated area in Japan. Her relatives are becoming more suspicious about Kimiko, and I suspect that her detective uncle is looking into this. I suggest Kimiko and I move to Karakura Town with Master Satoru*. He is not only a Master in martial arts, but may find someone to help Kimiko with her abilities." **Masako explain to the both us making me had a mini battle with myself and soon gave it a rest. I want to see my parents, but I probably get them killed by me since those monsters love to chase me around. The only good thing that came out of that is that I am the best track runner out of the whole state so far. The only reason I could not go to national is because it would cause too much attention. I had to stay hidden from my relatives otherwise I will have to imitate death yet again. It is not fun!

"**Alright, you and Kimiko will leave tomorrow night. I will prepare everything here while you two get ready."** Mr. Kiyomi says causing me to sigh since it means wasting my summer learning Japanese which my name is… I blame my parents not being Japanese. Masako just nod and say good-bye leaving while I just walk to the fridge pulling out ingredients for my dinner. **"Kimiko… Just be careful. Masako may be there, but there will be times when she cannot help you. We have yet found the trigger that will cause your blood to react."** Mr. Kiyomi says with a serious tone which I just nod taking mental notes while cooking. I hear him leaving and continue to cook my meal thinking what it will be other there.

~*~OC CORNER~*~

**Too_Deep: **Hello everyone and welcome to the introductory chapter to my new story Reversal Soul as you can tell that I meant what I said. Also thought this would be a perfect way to make room in my head. The * symbols means I will translate their names because I looked it up.

Kimiko- "empress child" or "noble child"

Kiyomi- "pure beauty"

Masako- "elegant child" or "flourishing child"

Satoru- "daybreak" or "enlightened" or "fast learner" or "knowledgeable" or "perceptive" or "persuasive" or "understanding" or "wise."


	2. Night Before The Flight

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**Night Before The Flight**

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

I finish packing and sit in a desk chair that stands before the desk which is now bare. I had pack my laptop because I am _**not **_leaving it here with _**her **_unsupervised. I glance towards my bed to see something shiny glistening under the moonlight of my window. I stand up and walk towards my bed to see it is a small amulet which triggers a flash back.

- _Flash Back (Three days after the 'Change')__ -_

_In a old English style study, a young girl with short hair and dyed hair with a red fringe that cover her blue eyes stands in front of a very young man about her age but a bit older by two years. He has long onyx hair with emerald green eyes that shine brightly. _

"_**Kimiko, I am Maxwell or Max for short. I am here to teach you how to control your Spiritual Pressure... I know it sounds odd, but it is the reason you can see, touch, and feel spirits. When you get high Spiritual Energy, you are target by white masked monsters called Hollows. You most avoid them at all cost until you have gain your Spiritual Abilities which I am certain you have. But first before continuing any further..." **Max says as he quickly walk over towards his dark oak desk and open the draw to reveal a amulet with a sapphire gem in the middle and golden chain holding the gem. He walks over towards the red fringe girl putting the amulet over her head and on her neck. The young teen reach up to touch it only to receive a light slap from Max._

"_**Do not take it off! You are still inexperience with your Spiritual Pressure, and the Hollows will attack you more frequently than ever before. This amulet will protect you long enough to learn how to deal with your Spiritual Energy... Yes, you can keep it even after the training... Oh! Before I forget, I am assign to be your 'older' brother. So do not hesitate to ask me anything that a normal younger sibling asks an older one." ** Max says with a big smile and could have sworn there was swirling flowers around him. This made the blue eyed teen take a step back from him looking at him like he was on something._

_- Present -_

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

Istare at it noticing that the sapphire is now a ruby which I thought was odd, but I put it on while thinking about Max. He disappeared on my fourteenth birthday and currently is still missing not even Masako know where he is. I soon hear a knocking noise at my door and walk to it opening it to see Mrs. Kiyomi which I auto tense up.

"**Are you ready?"** Mrs. Kiyomi asks in a tone that sounds so impatient which made me mad as hell. Also why is she here asking me that? As if reading my thoughts, she glares down at me with her onyx eyes. **"Mr. Kiyomi wanted me to make sure you are ready, dumb-ass."** She says as if it was true but living with her for over two years, you learn real quick which is a lie and which is the truth. This was a big lie.

"**No, you came here for something, bitch. Now tell me or get the hell out of my sight."** I basically demanded from her not wanting her to stay any longer than she had to. Mrs. Kiyomi just glare at me with such an intense stare that it could kill me, but she lacks the ability and power to do so.

"**I just wanted to know why the hell are you going to Japan. I want to go. I want to-"** Mrs. Kiyomi complains, but I interrupt her from continuing any further because I _**HATE **_whining bitches.

"**I don't like it either, but I don't have a fucking choice like at the hospital. I endanger everyone here with my abilities and my relatives are getting suspicious of me. I want to stay. I want to be home with my real family. I sure as hell do not want to be with you, bitch. GOOD NIGHT!"** I shout out as I slam my door in her face without any regrets only hearing her crying over her 'broken' nose. I smile a demonic smile enjoying every minute of her whining about it. I soon hear Masako talk to Mrs. Kiyomi who is tattle tailing on me for breaking her nose saying it basically was my fault.

"**Mother, you ask for it when you try to 'talk' to Kimiko. You should know that both of you are incompatible to the point that it could possibly lead to a death... Kimiko, you should be in bed now. You need the sleep as do I. I bid you both goodnight and farewell." **Masako says so calmly that any anger or demonic pleasure I had is gone replace with a peaceful feeling as well as a tiring one. I lay on my bed after locking the door and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_~*~OC CORNER~*~_

**Too_Deep: **Hello everyone!*waves* This is just before Kimiko moves away. Also you see how Mrs. Kiyomi acts as well. I would like to thank everyone who reads my One Piece story for being so patient and also new fans who is reading this. *bows* I bid you all farewell! Also have a nice life! *waves*


	3. Awkward Drive and Sailing Off

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**Awkward Drive and Sailing Off**

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

I am awaken by Masako knocking on my door lightly since my room is right next to Mrs. Kiyomi's room which trust me is hell on earth. The noises you hear from that room will haunt me for the rest of my life. Anyway, I get up still feeling exhausted, but I knew it is best I get up quickly before the bitch wakes up. I sit up seeing my room a bit barren with two suitcases and a black bag with red zippers fill with my things. I never was able to get anything more than necessary since Mr. Kiyomi explains to me that I will stop aging around twenty to twenty-five years old. Whoop-dee-doo... Note sarcasm.

I grab my things and quietly like a ninja in enemy territory walk towards the kitchen where I see Masako and Mr. Kiyomi with another butler like figure. Before I ask, Masako says his name is Ben, and he is to drive us to the airport. I just shrug and see that Masako is wearing a duplicate dress of Little Poe Peep which looks like Alice in Wonderland except with a puffy bottom and it stops just before the knee. She did look like a beautiful doll though I still can't get over the fact that she is too adorable where it freaks me out a bit, but I get over it. I notice a gem that matches the outfit and looks like any other gem, but I sense something about it. I don't know what it was, but I could sense something about it where I can tell it is no average gem. Masako looks at me and smiles knowingly at me as if proud that I notice it as we walk to the car.

"**Bravo, my dear older sister, you figure out the item I have to wear. This gem allows me to walk in the daylight without being burn. I am positive that Master Satoru will help you before a week is up." **Masako says making me stare at her for a moment which Mr. Ben tells me that I have a little over a week before my new school starts. It is official now... I am doomed.

Driving off, I just dig into my black bag and pull out my iPod and my Bone Head headphones. Masako looks at me for a moment then at the iPod curiously. I often forget that she does not really go out into the world and is far behind in technology. I basically have to teach her how to use a computer to search up things as well as type up things for her when she is dictating something about her opinions on her books.

"**It's an iPod, Masako. It is a hand-held device that stores and plays music from the digital store that I show you called iTunes." **I basically state as I show her how the device work by putting on the headphones on her head and adjusting volume for her. I play the song _In My Daughter's Eyes _by Martina McBride. Her eyes widen a bit before she close them listening intently to the song, and when it ends, I pause the iPod from continuing onto the next one.

"**Wow, this device is absolutely marvelous. I wish I had it during my younger years... But why did you allow me to listen to that song? I know I can read your mind, but I do not want to invade your privacy." **Masako says which her fascination turn to concern looking directly at me since I allow her to listen to my person song. I just look at the iPod for a moment before looking at Masako with somewhat sadden eyes.

"**It was the song my mother would sing to me while I was ill... It helps me when I miss them so much... I know I am suppose to forget them... but how can I?" **I ask her tears threaten to fall from my face causing her to look down as if she could not answer that. I quickly grab a hold of my emotions and calm myself down making Masako look a bit nervous about it. She tells me not to bottle things up, but it is the only thing I could do. I can not tell her everything because I do not fully trust her or anyone else. It is the main reason I use to cut myself after my big 'brother' disappeared. I use to tell him all my secrets and such which made us so close, but now that he is gone, I feel alone and on guard all the time. I mean I think I grow so much attach to him because he truly understand me with my 'ghostly' abilities. Masako may come close, but she does not have to worry about being attack or anything. It is I who has to worry about my safety as well as Masako when I am around her. She may be very powerful, but she is blind as a bat without sonar in the dark when it comes to seeing spirits and Hollows. I guess I was in too deep of thought that Masako needed to snap her fingers in my face causing me to focus on reality.

"**I am sorry that I brought such pain, Kimiko... I shouldn't have asked if this is how sad you feel."** Masako says in the most sincerest voice that one can ever hear making me shake my head as well as the feelings. I place my hand on my head noticing that I was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday.

"**It's okay, Masako. You did not mean to do that. You just care enough to ask unlike Mrs. Kiyomi... I am sorry that you had to feel how I feel."** I say apologizing to her for my idiocy forgetting that she can feel how I feel. Masako just shakes her head and we just listen to my iPod while the drive to the airport which is about three hours away.

Arriving at the airport, Masako leads me to our own plane which apparently I did not know we have, but she says it belongs to a fellow vampire who wants to help out. She tells me that the vampire who is helping us is still attach to his human emotions and such. He is also experimenting on himself about the emotions that we are suppose to forget after the change. The vampire believes we are strongest when we have emotions. Thus his experiment is supported through the community. Masako also told me that he wanted to meet me, but she told him that we are in a hurry. She also tells me that it is best for me to avoid him since it would involve talking about my past. I thanked her, but she interrupted me by saying that no one deserves to be bother unless it is their wish. Which I knew it meant, 'you will have to face the past, but it is you who decides it'.

Thus we leave for the airport towards Japan. Next stop, Karakura Town!


	4. Arriving Karakura and Meeting Green Hat

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**Arriving Karakura and Meeting The Striped Hat Mad Hatter**

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

We flown for a while though I would not know because I been asleep for most of the trip to Japan. Masako is the first to get off while I stretch a bit and follow her from a distant. I see Masako standing in front of a limo, and I just stare at it since it is the first time seeing one in person. Seriously, I never been in a limo because I never left the hospital, but my parents would tell me that if I live that I would be spoiled. I did not want that because I was happy with them and loved them dearly. I learn it is better wanting what you have than getting what I don't need. I shake these feelings seeing Masako's concern look on her face. We just enter the limo without saying a word not wanting to talk about what I was just thinking. I did not want to talk about it, and Masako was too nervous to ask. We arrive at the Dojo with people staring at us, but I shake it off while Masako holds my hand like a normal little sister. No one is suppose to be here except for Master Satoru and his guest that will help me.

After walking into the Dojo, I notice the other person presence taking note that it was different from Masako and Master Satoru. We walk into the room where Master Satoru and the mysterious guest is. I notice that Master Satoru looks exactly like the Dojo master from the manga Fruit Basket. The other guy wore a green and white striped hate. His robe was black with two white diamonds one on both sides. He is wearing dark green top and pants like Satoru's outfit. He also is holding a fan and smiles at us making me want to take a back step away from him while Masako looks puzzle at me for a moment sensing my discomfort.

"**Greetings! You two must be Masako and Kimiko! I am Urahara Kisuke! Satoru told me all about you two but mostly about Kimiko and her condition. I am honor to have a rare vampire here!" **Urahara says excitingly as if he is just like a child who just received his Christmas presents early. I just sigh not liking the fact that I am in the spotlight because of my abilities and for being the last reverse vampire. I was told this by 'father' and Masako both of which tells me that keeping me alive is very important task. I honestly did not give two-shits about it and still don't because I just want to be treated normal. Hell, all I ever want is to be normal and with my real family. Unfortunately, I can not do so because of the contract and that it is also to protect them.

"**Nice to meet you, Mr. Urahara and Master Satoru. I am Masako Kiyomi, and this is my sister, Kimiko Kiyomi. I personally want to thank you yet warn you about Kimiko. I want to thank you for agreeing to train her in her abilities, but if she is hurt because you were careless, or you purposely hurt her when it does not deal with training-"** Masako stops and appear right behind Urahara who look freak out, but I could sense he really wasn't. Masako could not sense it with her abilities which made me a bit suspicious about Urahara. I knew he is hiding something ,and I will talk to him while training. She soon continues by saying, **"I will not rest until you die a **_**Slow **_**and **_**Painful **_**death." **Now I sense real fear, and honestly, I was scared of her right now. She is scary when mad.

"**Now, do not worry, Miss. Masako. I trust Urahara completely. He will not do anything to hurt Kimiko unless it is for making her stronger. Please respect me and my decision on who to train her."** Master Satoru says defending Urahara who is crying anime tears trying to hug Master Satoru to only fail. I did not laugh but look at Urahara with suspension.

"**Sorry to sound rude, but I am tired from the flight. I would like to know when and where you like to train me."** I say though sounding like a bitch, but being on a plane for hours on end, you loose your temper quite easily. Urahara and Satoru look at each other before letting out a chuckle before Urahara stands up.

"**It is alright, Kimi. I understand about the tiring trip, but I will pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. So be ready." **Urahara says before bidding farewell, and I just sigh as I place a hand on my forehead. I am not feeling so well, and something tells me this is going to get a Hell a lot worse than before. I do not know why, but I also believe that Urahara is the man who knows what I am going through. He may not know everything about me, but he has a basic understanding which is more than anyone else has. Masako looks at me extremely concern, but I told her it is because we just arrive. I also remind her that I am still technically more vulnerable to a cold than her which is true. They basically have invincibility about getting sick while I have great immune system, but I do not have a chance when I am outside in the snow with only a tank top and mini-skirt. Master Satoru quickly got me some medicine and a bit to eat which I ate the mini meal then took the pills. He shows me to my room, and I place everything on the floor before laying on my bed. I stare at the ceiling until darkness wash over me like a giant tidal wave over a puny sand castle.

_~*~OC CORNER~*~_

**Too_Deep: **This is the fourth chapter of the new series Reversal Soul. I hope you like it. *smiles* More secrets will be reveal, and I got my gaming computer! *jumps up and down* I also want to say thank you everyone who has read and is reading this series so much. Also One Piece may take a bit, but that will never die! Well that is it... Bye and Kimiko will be able to join me here next time!


	5. Elemental Issues Mixed With Emotional

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**Elemental Issues Mixed With Emotional Issues**

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

I sit up suddenly drench in sweat and look down at my chest area to see the amulet still there. I sigh out of relief and look at the ceiling still feeling like shit. Damn, you think a reveres vampire with second to first healing does not heal over night. I like to call bull shit on that! I feel like a drown rat unable to breathe worth shit. I have yet to fully grasp my breathe, but I have a feeling deep down that Urahara suspected this to happen. His face came into my mind with that smile heading out of the door. I wasn't feeling well, but now looking at it, I could tell he expected something from me. I knew it has nothing to do with me biting someone which is a totally different feeling. I made it to the main room which Masako and Satoru were talking until they notice my presence. Both rush towards me as I held on to the support of the doorway trying to keep from falling. I felt like I am drowning right now. I just kept wondering, _'What the Hell is going on?'_ I soon black out unable to continue on.

~*~Masako's POV~*~

I see Kimiko fall unconscious and that soul reaper name Urahara's face appear in my mind. I knew he has something to do with this, but for now, I must be hopeful that he will come over. Urahara is the only one who can help Kimiko right now. I mean I can not feel her emotions or link up with her mind at all which is incredibly odd. It is one thing to be unable to read or feel Urahara, but it is completely another thing when it comes to Kimiko. I hear two voices that did not belong to Satoru, but I did not pay attention or move since I am right next to her. I am letting Kimiko's head on my lap since there is no soft pillows for the poor dear.

"**Miss. Masako... I am afraid I have to take her away for a bit. I promise that I will do to keep her alive and well, but you need to trust me with Kimiko." **Urahara says to me looking directly in my eyes showing he is being very sincere. I wanted to read him or feel him to make sure he mean it, but I know that is not possible. Vampires and Shinigamis powers never work on each other after the 'Great Divide' which happened even before my time. I let him have Kimiko not looking at him restraining myself feeling as if she is my own daughter. I did not say a word but felt Satoru's hand on my shoulder in a comforting jester as I watch Kimiko be taken away.

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

(Different Reality)

_I awake to see I am in a different 'zone'. I sense four presence, but the room itself is divided into four parts like the four elements. I see a woman that has a passionate aura around her with her flame colored hair. Her eyes show the flames of passion and courage that made me feel warmth from within. Another is a woman who looks so calm and collective yet very intelligent. Her hair flows down to her butt like a river flows with colors of the water from the places you go snorkeling at. Her eyes inspect me in a calculating manner, and yet she does not seem angry or offensive with me. The woman opposite of the water woman had wavy brunette hair that is decorated with beautiful flowers and her eyes as green as grass in the sunlight. Her eyes fill with kindness and wisdom looking at me making me feel more comfortable. The last woman seems so quiet yet easily excitable because her eyes gave it away, but what is really odd is that her eyes and hair are as white as pearls. She seems like she knows a lot, yet she speaks so softly that it is hard to hear it._

"_**Welcome Kimiko! It is about damn time you arrived! I was beginning to wonder about your will to fight!"** The fire woman shouts out in a friendly manner only to get a glare from the water woman who simply sighs while the other to just smile at me._

"_**Ember, calm down. This child is still frighten and confuse. Flora, will you be a dear and talk to her. Windy, Ember, and I must discuss something in private."** The water woman says as she and the other two that she was talking about disappear leaving me with Flora. I just look at her in puzzlement and somewhat fearful because I do not know what will fucking happen. Flora senses my discomfort as the entire place changes into the most beautiful garden that I ever seen. It does help make me more relax now as she guides me to a mushroom that is red with white dots as tall as a table around it were smaller mushrooms of blue, green, yellow, and pink with white polka-dots. Flora sits on the green mushroom that supported her, and she waves towards me to sit with her. I was a bit cautious about this, but I sat on the blue mushroom. I look up for a moment to see a giant white flower that is glowing which provides some light. I was amazed yet fearful, and I wanted one in my garden if I ever get one. I am so lazy._

"_**Kimiko...No, Eclipse, I am Flora, the Earth Fairy."** Flora stares at me giggling a bit as I fell off my mushroom seat and on the ground with a thud noise. I just stare at her like 'say what now'. I know she says she was the Earth Fairy, but... Did fairies exist?_

"_**Yes, my dear, we do exist but not in ways you expect. I do have my wings, but Aqua thought it was best we do not overwhelm you... I had to agree with her on this one. As you know, there are four elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. We are those four elements in physical forms, and we live with in you... Do not worry. You will not die nor will the other. You need to know our forms in order to even be able to use our powers." **Flora explain answering some of my questions which one dealt with lighting a 'certain' person's ass on fire. I think about what she had said, and my next would be these forms she speaks of. I did not ask that yet because still freaking out as well as I do not understand this at all. I just could hardly believe it, and I am being overwhelmed. Shit, I did not even know where I was._

"_**Oh, you're currently in the realm where your Earth and our realms connected. The only way to get here unfortunately is for you to sleep in your Earth. We can contact you through your mind, but do not worry, we do not read minds. So your personal thoughts are that of your own, child... As for forms, you have one now. To change into it, all you have to say is Elemental Change: Flame. The rest of the elemental forms are more difficult to hand for you. So you must train with Ember to master the Flame form."** Flora explain, but refuses to tell me what it looks like because she could sense that question coming. I just sigh and think about it how am I going to explain this to Masako and Satoru. Flora just giggle making me look directly at her as she smiles at me with a gentle smile._

"_**Masako will know and tell Satoru about it. Urahara is the only one who does not fully understand it. Anyway, it is about time for you to leave. I am sorry; I am not much help right now. But know this, if you have anything to ask just call our names in your head. Farewell, Eclipse." **Flora says as I feel something yanking me back. I soon found myself in darkness which makes me wonder what the Hell is going on. _

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

(Back To Reality)

I open my eyes to see I am in some stranger's house, and that I am alone in the same clothing as before. _'Damn, will I ever be able to change clothing and take a shower?' _I question myself mentally to hear the door open and see an adorable little girl with pigtails hairstyle. She quietly told me that she will lead me to Urahara. I stand up and follow her though I did ask for her name. She introduce herself as Ururu Tsumugiya which I introduce myself by my vampire name Kimiko Kiyomi. Soon we arrive to see Urahara, a dark big man with dreadlocks, and a short redheaded boy who apparently has a bad attitude. When I appear, the attitude became more apparent.

"**Who is the emo guy?"** The red haired boy asks point rudely only to get hit upside the head by the dreadlocks man.

"**That is very rude, Jinta. She is a guest here and will be treated with respect." **The dreadlocks man scolds the redhead who is Jinta. Ururu sits between Urahara and Jinta while I sat in front of them.

"**My name is Kimiko Kiyomi for those who don't know. I assume that you three work here as well as live here."** I state as if it was so obvious that a blind man could tell, but it did not sound rude at all. I had a blank face because I learn over the two years staying with Mr. Kiyomi that showing emotions to weird people is bad.

"**Correct, Miss. Kimiko! I am amazed you are able to deduce that from sight!"** Urahara says in his excited voice with his fan open laughing a bit. I just shrug which causes him to pout a bit because I was showing basically no response.

"**I'll get to the point of things. I met the four elemental fairies in a strange realm, and I have one form which is the form of Flame. She told me you have no idea of what I am, but to trust you in my training... I am sorry if I sound a bit rude, but I do not like going in circles if it is about me."** I say politely to Urahara who just smile and nod after hearing everything. In all honesty, I still have no fucking clue about what the Hell is going on here or with me for that matter.

"**It is quite alright, Miss. Kimiko. You know me, but I'll introduce you to my little helpers. That man with the apron on name is Tessai, the rude young man is Jinta ("Hey!" **Jinta is ignored**), and the young lady is Ururu."** Urahara introduce everyone though I already knew Ururu. He close his fan and pointed it directly towards me with his head lowered where a shadow is over his eyes.

"**I agreed to help you as well as train you, but I would like something in return... You have to help out in this shop."** Urahara says making me wonder why, but I dare not question with such a dark aura around him that I felt. He change back into his cheery self in less than a second making wonder if he is bipolar or something. Suddenly I felt a very familiar cutting sensation on my wrists and looked down to see that the cuts came back. This freaked Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu which is very difficult to tell with that girl. I was the most freaked out as they watch me scream in horror and held them close to my stomach.

_**'Relax, Eclipse, this is absolutely necessary.'**_I hear Aqua's neutral tone which only made me piss and upset that she done this.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MAKING ME BLEED AGAIN ISN'T GOING TO HELP ME ANY! IF ANYTHING IT WILL CAUSE MORE TROUBLE!"** I yell out in the air probably looking completely insane though it did stop all of them from running and stare at me. Urahara just watch keeping Tessai and the others from coming close to me or trying to assist me. I would thank them, but right now, I am freaking out so badly. I do not get it at all because I just remember the pain that drove me to doing this. I miss my parents, my older brother, and my life. I am dictate how to live, how to remain hidden, and how to forget to feel. Tears were over flowing from my eyes and soon I hear another voice.

_**'Damn it, Aqua! You are tormenting the kid!'**_I hear Ember shout at Aqua as I just sat there in my intense depression now. I could not hear the rest of those to argument, but I hear Windy's soft voice.

_**'It's okay, Eclipse. You are stronger now... Let me and Flora help you. Listen to us play our melody that will sooth you.' **_Windy says so softly that I nearly missed it as tears continue to roll down my eyes. I hear a soft lullaby, but the words were too soft to make out. I instantly felt calm and at peace as if all my worries and troubles just left. Urahara notice the change and move closer with Tessai right behind him holding the first aid kit. Once the melody stop, I hear Aqua again, but this time she sound sorrowful.

_**'I.. am sorry, Eclipse... I did not think about your feelings... I had to open those wounds because that is how I am able to give my form to you. The past must be made open both physically and mentally like a thunderstorm needing to release its waters. So must you... I am sorry.' **_Aqua says in a low and soft tone that I could picture her head lowered in shame. I did not respond because right now I could not forgive her. I will later, but for now, I need to be left alone. Urahara and Tessai remain quiet and help bandage my wrists.

"**Sorry... Aqua wanted to force me to tell about my past, but... She forgets I am still human in a sense that I do not forget my emotions... Can I go home now?"** I ask looking at him not in the mood anymore to ask any questions or anything. I just want to go home, take a shower, and go to bed. Tessai looks at Urahara who looks me in the eyes and sigh.

"**Alrighty, Miss. Kimiko... But I will walk you back to the Dojo."** Urahara says while I just nod and stand up waiting for him to lead the way. He silently lead back to the Dojo while Masako and Satoru is enjoying their tea. When they look at my bandage wrist, both look directly to Urahara unsure what has happen though Masako looks like she was going to kill him. Urahara stay to talk to them while I just went to the bathroom and begin to take a shower. I change into my white tank top and crimson silken pants and I lay on my bed after wrapping my wrist again. I fell into the darkness of sleep not really dreaming or feeling anything.

~*~OC CORNER~*~

**Too_Deep: **Hello everyone and welcome back! *waves* Also Kimiko is here with us!

**Kimiko: **What the Hell do you want? *looks at read* Hello... Do I really have to be here?

**Too_Deep:** *dead-pan face* Yes, you have to. You have fans out there reading this. Show them your appreciation!

**Kimiko: **Fine... Uh, thanks for reading and all... I want to leave now... *looks depress*

**Too_Deep: **Kimiko, come on. Smile! *smiles while forcing Kimiko to smile*

**Kimiko: **WHAT THE HELL! *struggles* STOP IT!

**Too_Deep: **Not til you smile... Or do you want to be tickled? *devilish smile*

**Kimiko:** *looks fearful* Ah! Okay, I'll smile. *smiles nervously*

**Too_Deep: **Good, bye people! *waves goodbye*


	6. A New Day

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**A New Day**

~*~Kimiko's POV (Dream World)~*~

_I could tell everything went further south when I see the familiar garden structure before me. I do not see or sense anyone nearby at all. I just sigh as I sat on a mushroom chair looking at the flowers which were in full bloom. The air smells so sweet and divine like walking into a room with an abundance of fresh flowers and goods. I feel at peace here like nothing here can hurt me or nothing can do any more harm here. I was so chilled out that I did not sense someone coming from behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head shot up, and I turn around to see it was Flora with a cute little white bunny in her arms._

"_**I'm sorry, Eclipse. I did not mean to startle you... I just wanted to see how you are doing... I'm sorry." **Flora says in a soft tone making me just shake my head in response as I stand up._

"_**It's okay, Flora. You didn't mean to. So what's up? Anything, I should know, or am I here of my own will?" **I say running my hand through my hair looking up at the ever twilight as in the sun is always on the horizon never going up or down. 'How come I never notice these things, beforehand? Flora seems to notice me in a pondering state and 'magically' summon some items which I take a good look at. A elegant tea set that matches the garden is so neatly laid on the mushroom table with a big dish of delicious yet well put together sandwiches. Flora set out a plate with three of those sandwiches and a cup of tea in front of me with the most pleasant smile._

"_**It is alright, Eclipse. I just wanted to see if you have recovered from what had happen earlier. I was very worried about you. I know Aqua can be intelligent and calm, but she lacks the knowledge of emotions or anything illogical in a sense... I mean I know you will not be able to talk to her for a bit, but please do not judge her too harshly. It has been over a thousand years since our last 'guest' was granted our presence as well as powers. She lost touch with her emotions from the last one... I can not go into details of what happened back then, but Aqua blames herself deeply... Anyway, let's just enjoy our tea time."** Flora says trying to stop and change the unpleasant topic. I did not mind and just nod wanting to forget about Aqua for now. I mean the bitch brought up things that were not meant to be seen... yet. I eat one of my sandwiches that Flora gave me, and I thought I was in heaven. Damn, those sandwiches are tasty! The tea was nice and sweet like nectar freshly made from the flowers themselves. Flora giggles at me for enjoying the wonderful delights she given to me before the bunny jump down and unto my lap. I gently pet it which cause it to purr loudly making just stare at it like it grew another head or it mutated suddenly. I look at Flora as if wanting an explanation. Suddenly Windy appears with an excited yet shy smile making me feel even better._

"_**Um, hello... Eclipse... uh, I just wanted to, um, check up on you... is all."** Windy says shyly as she stands a bit behind Flora who gives her and encouraging smile. Windy still looks like she was ready to run or disappear in a moments notice. The bunny hops towards Windy also encouraging her to come out from her shell which I have in a sense._

"_**Oh, thank you for checking up on me, Windy. I really do appreciate it both of you. I still have to learn how to open up... but at my own pace and that I'll be able to deal with Aqua later... It's just right now... I can't do it without freaking out so badly..." **I admit looking down at my lap where my hands were sitting there. I just feel a bit uncomfortable because I am dealing with the trauma of Aqua's 'preparing' me. I still feel like my wrist were still raw from being opened again. Windy and Flora look at each other before looking back at me in concern._

"_**It's alright, Eclipse. Aqua is paying her dues by dealing with a Raging Ember. Anyway, you will be 'waking' up soon. Please do not think on what happen in the past. You should be excited since today you can start to learn how to use your elemental form." **Flora says trying to cheer me up while Windy nods before disappearing in the wind itself. I guess her nerves could not handle it anymore, but I also guess that she did not want to seem like a burden on us. Flora waves goodbye while I just sit there and look at where Windy was once standing. I soon felt like something was pulling me back... rather harshly, I might add. Flora says farewell to me only to hear me scream out a bit as the pull painfully extracts me from this world._

~*~Kimiko's POV(Reality)~*~

I awake to see Masako shaking me earning a rather deadly glare in her direction. I feel better like waking up from such a pleasant dream though it did not make me want to instantly smile and do the happy dance. But beggars can't be choosers. I just sigh and wave Masako away watching her leave before getting up to prepare for today.

After some time of preparation, I made it down stairs wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tight white tank top with black leather fingerless gloves. I had white socks on which causes me to slide on the wooden floors because of how well polish it is. Masako, Satoru, and Urahara watches me as I slid pass them ducking at a low coat hanger rail only to face palm into the door. Masako arrive at my side while the other two was trying so hard no to laugh at me.

"**My, my, what grace and elegance you have there, Miss. Kimiko." **Urahara says with his fan over his mouth hiding his big goofy grin. I just sit up rubbing my back like an old woman in her late nineties that is trying to rub her sore back.

"**I'm glad your happy, Urahara... Ugh, let me get a bite to eat before leaving." **I say to them before leaving towards the kitchen wanting to make a lunch for later on. I also wanted to make a snack to eat on the way before arriving at the shop. I should make another one for Urahara and something for Satoru for later at least since I am staying at his Dojo.

After making a few snacks and lunches, I came out with my snack in hand and handing a snack to Urahara.

"**Before you get any funny ideas, I just don't like eating in front of people. It is very rude."** I say handing him a snack before heading for the door knowing he is saying his farewells to his friend and my sister. I had put on my sneakers and waited out of the door looking up at the sky thinking about what Flora said. _'What did she mean by 'Aqua blames herself?'_

"**Ready, Miss. Kimiko!" **Urahara says snapping me out of my thoughts but just nod as he leads the way to his shop. He tries to get me into a conversation, but I remain silent while eating my snack because I am not in a 'talkative' mood. It takes a bit of time, but we manage to get there at mid morning. He seems to stop seeing the two kids, Jinta and Ururu arguing. Jinta was yelling at Ururu not wanting to do his chore when he lost so many times to her.

"**Jinta, stop flirting with Ururu. Damn, just tell her how you feel."** I say as I take his broom away leaving him stun and trying to stutter excuses while Ururu thanks me. Urahara just laugh at Jinta only making it worse while I just walk inside without listening.

~*~OC CORNER~*~

**Too-Deep:** Hi, everyone and welcome back to Reversal Soul! *waves hand* I know it has been a while since I post, but I realize that I do not have grammar check on here... So no green scribbling lines to tell me what is wrong though I do have the red ones on misspelling. Anyway, if you are having difficulties on certain phrases or something does not make sense to the point of confusion. Private Mail the problem to me so I can fix it or explain it better. Thank you for your support. Bye for now! *bows*


	7. Big Discoveries and Big Issues

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**Big Discoveries & Big Issues**

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

It is official... I _hate _my elemental forms now. I change into the fire one, and I look like Sailor Mars off the fucking Sailor Moon series. Urahara and the others are silent after seeing what I did to Jinta for saying something about my form. Ururu is the only one unaffected by this because she seems to be use to this sort of thing which I thank her. I mean we are in some guys huge ass basement that could be mistaken as a teleporter to some desert region. I was not surprise because I am a reverse vampire, and Urahara is definitely not a 'human' because something about him makes my head hurt a bit. I mean I only get headaches with strong spiritual energy, but it can also mean that his spiritual energy is different from others. It is hard to explain, but depending on where the pain is located, it tells me that he is something else.

"**Um, Miss. Kimiko, why don't you practice your powers?" **Urahara says a bit wavering not wanting my wrath like Jinta whose in the bathroom cooling off his ass since I lit it on fire. I do not have control on it, but it is easy to his someone's ass when they are turned around. I nod not looking at him still not recovering from the fact my elemental forms are like the Sailor Scouts... Yeah, I am going to have a lot of issues to deal with once I get back to the Dojo. At least Tessia was kind enough to put my lunch in the fridge and make sure no one will eat it while I am here. I close my eyes to concentrate my 'mind' connection with Ember.

_**'Okay... Um, sorry for not telling you about that, Eli! I mean I would if I did not have the duty of dealing with Aqua. Anyway, think of a fire move like Pokemon or any other stuff you like so much. Focus on what it is to do and try to keep it to a minimum. Do not over do it! The more flames you have to control. The more you have to focus. A distraction can cause you to injure others or yourself. Try forming a perfect sphere of flame in your hands." **_Ember says in my mind, and I let out a small sigh as I close my eyes while lifting one hand in front of me. I open my hand and began to imagine a perfect sphere of fire. I focus really hard like there was nothing else but a solid sphere of fire. I open my eyes to see that there was a sphere of fire in my open palm. I notice it was a perfect sphere, but it nearly exploded when Urahara spoke.

"**Oh! You manage to create a sphere of flame... Oh, I'm sorry. It seems you need to focus on it. Hm, I will make arrangements for tomorrow. Right now, work with the elemental, Miss. Kimiko." **Urahara says apologizing about nearly causing me to kill myself, but the rest were to insure me that tomorrow will be a fun day. Again, I distracted myself which means I nearly killed myself again. I focus back on the sphere using less and less 'focus' on it until I could toss it up and down like a ball. It took me three hours to do so confidently and nearly lost my hand three to five times. I soon feel a bit tired that is when Ember decides to tell me something that I should have known beforehand.

_**'Sorry, but I also forgot that it there is no flame available that it is taxed out of your energy. That ball of sphere is a softball size meaning a 10 to 15% of spiritual energy. Having strong focus also cost about 5 to 10% more as well which I say you use about 20 up to 25% out of a 90%. You need 10% for everyday things. You go below that, and you very well could destroy your own soul. So practice is the key to where you can lower the percentages that it would cost you. Today is merely practice where tomorrow you can do a bit more. But the main reason why fire is always first is because I am more destructive. That ball you toss can effect anything in a mile radius. It causes light burns a yard further away. That concludes everything you need to know. Basically, if you are creative enough, then you can use this the best to your abilities.' **_Ember finishes her explanation which causes me to sigh as I tell Urahara everything that Ember just told me which he nods saying that the whole thing made sense. Thus I continue to train trying to use less focus as well as carefully keeping track on how much I use.

After another two hours, I stop and change back into my human form now feeling a bit tired as well as hungry. My stomach was distracting me the last hour wanting food which now I am going to feed it. I went up the ladder to see Tessia was about to come down to tell me everyone that it was nearly dark outside. I take my lunch out while Tessia made dinner for everyone including me though he stared at my lunch as if it was some sort of art work or something.

"**So I am a bit centric on how my lunch is organized. How is that consider artistic?" **I ask Tessia who looks up at from lunch and begins to saythat I organized it by taste. I did not know this because I always put it in a certain order not really doing it in a specific order. We begin a discussion on recipes and stuff about food while Urahara is tickle pink by the fact that both Tessia and I know so much about cooking.

"**Well, Miss. Kimiko, why don't you cook for us sometime? I tasted your work, and it is as delicious as Tessia's handiwork. I am sure Tessia would not mind trying out some of your dishes." **Urahara says happily while Tessia agrees while Jinta remain silent due to fear and Ururu silently nodstrying not to get me angry. Does she know that she is too adorable to be angry at? Seriously, she just so cute that I want to hug her tightly and never let her go. I sigh while lowering my head before looking up while rubbing the back of my neck staring in a different location.

"**Fine, but can it be next Sunday? I mean that is when I am out of school, and I have everything plan out a bit... Also gives me time to think of what dish I should prepare for you guys as well." **I say mumbling the last part which Urahara unfortunately heard me causing me to mentally curse a bit.

"**Oh, oh, oh, don't worry, Miss. Kimiko. I believe any dish you create will taste fabulous." ** Urahara says sparkling at the fabulous part making me move away from him while eating. It freaks the shit out of me when a grown man sparkles like a gay ass vampire that I read about. Also before continuing onward, I do not hate gays or homosexuals. It is just there is nothing to better describe that awful creature that is sadly known as a vampire. Again, I do not hate gays or homosexuals because they make wonderful fashion and decor. Also I have some friends who are vampires that are also like that, and they actually are better than my 'parents'. Anyway, back to what is at hand. I finish both my lunch and dinner complimenting it because it was damn good. Tessia grab my hands with long streams of tears saying things that I am always welcome back. He is a bit creepy like this, but he is pretty cool. Urahara asks if I would like to stay the night which I politely decline and left out of the door. I know how to go back to the Dojo though I should have rethink about asking someone to walk me home. I mean I do not know the gangs and such though I am a reverse vampire that has major enhance skills does not mean I am wonderwoman. Also I am a bit exhausted, and I stop to take a break soon noticing a vase with a flower in it. I look up to see a young girl with pigtails floating above it which I knew she was a ghost.

"**How do you do, little ghost? I am Kiyomi Kimiko... Oh, I should leave before Masako kills me. I am sorry to be so rude to just introduce myself and not get your name. But if I let her panic, she will hunt me down." **I say realizing the time and quickly got up soon running ignoring the headache which if I pay attention to, I would have realize someone else was watching me.

After a few minutes, I arrive at the Dojo to nearly get tackle on the ground by a very worried Masako while Satoru tries to calm her down.

"**Please, Miss. Masako, calm down. You are choking, Miss. Kimiko." **Satoru says making Masako let go of me while I cough a bit because she nearly did choke me in ahug. Satoru helps me up while Masako asks me so many questions that I could not understand her at all. He scolds her for overloading me with questions after a day of training. She looks guilt ridden and tries to apologize, but I stop her from doing so.

"**Look, it is not that bad. I was late because I did not keep track of time. Also next Sunday, we are gong to the shop so that Urahara and them can have some of my cooking." **I say which Masako seems satisfied and nods that she would like to see this 'shop'.

"**By the way, the lunch you made was quite delicious, Miss. Kimiko. Thank you for making me one." **Satoru says with a smile that I could tell he really did mean it while Masako tells Satoru stories about how I learn to cook. I just went upstairs and take a shower as well as dress in my red silken pj bottoms with same tank top. I lay down and fall asleep knowing that school is just around the corner.

~*~OC CORNER~*~

**Too-Deep: **Hello again, my wonderful fans! *smiles* I have delightful news! *clap hands together* I finally gotten my hands on some Redeads!

**Kimiko: ***walks in* Too-Deep, I had to use the back way to get in because there was a bunch of Zelda's Redeads in the front... Why is that? *anime vein*

**Too-Deep: **Well, I had to put up some sort of security measures for my room. *fiddle with my fingers nervously* Also Princess Zelda says I could keep them as long as they do not hump Link anymore. *pouts*

**Kimiko: ***sigh* Fine, but warn me next time. I do not want to be hump by those either... *stares accusingly at Too-Deep* You place them there because Mother told you that the Zelda chickens have to be outside.

**Too-Deep: ***nod while pouting* I do see why because they never broken anything. *sigh* Oh, well, Mother does not mind the Redeads because they keep away annoying people like those overly obsessive fan girls.

**Kimiko: **Alright, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into... But you should really do something about the snake pit. *looks at Too-Deep*

**Too-Deep: **Wh-*looks into the pit* Oh, I guess I will fill it up tomorrow. *rub back of neck while seeing some Redeads stuck there* Well, nothing to do now. Anyway, bye everyone! Thanks for reading! *waves*


	8. First Day At School Part I

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**First Day At School Part I**

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

After several days of sheer torture (a.k.a training), today is the first day of school which the scars have fully closed but still exist. I feel a bit nervous yet excited like every time I start at a new school. You think I would get use to it, but the feelings will never disappear. Anyway, I am up extra early because Flora says that I am ready for the next form, but first, it is time for school. Unfortunately, the next form is Aqua's form making me a little depress again.

_**'Do not worry, Miss. Eclipse. You can have my form without anymore... pain. Anyway, it is a bit more easier than Embers because water is everywhere, but that does not mean it is easier to train with. Your emotions must be well balanced in order for the water element to be sure. Also you must say Elemental Change: Rain.' **_Aqua says making sigh escape from my lips, but I did take notes of it knowing that it is probably best not to be too hateful right now. She walks towards the closet to see the girl's uniform causing her eye twitch in disgust seeing that the skirts were sooo short. When Masako arrive in my room to 'wake me up', she sees me still staring at the skirt as if it was evil.

"**Um, that was the only one left. Even the male's uniform was out of stock." **Masako says slowly backing out of the room and soon ran downstairs. She knows that I will kill someone for this painfully evil uniform. I want to burn it and say that there was none in stock, but Masako is walking me to school which means no lying. Damn it, I need to get ready unless I want to be force into this 'thing' without adding accessories.

After changing into the uniform, I put on black shorts that is hidden underneath the skirt allowing me to put on black and red striped stockings that reaches mid thighs. I put on weighted black with a red striped in the middle wristbands to hide my scares. I put on my cross earrings because I decided to get another piercing in my other ear. I also put on the choker not wanting to risk my amulet at this school. I walk downstairs to see Satoru is busy with morning classes that apparently starts real earlier and finishes just before school starts. I walk into the kitchen and begin making breakfast and lunch for both me and Satoru. I could tell that someone recently went out and purchase some groceries for this week. I am guessing it is most likely Masako because she is the only one who pays attention to my rants about the differences about how to choose the best fruits and veggies as well as how to avoid certain ingredients that does more harm than good. I make a small breakfast while making a medium size lunch which is two Japanese lunch boxes to me. I am guessing that is not normal, but I don't give a shit.

After creating my meals and eating my breakfast, I went to the front door and put on my shoes which were the black and white sneakers with red laces. I grab both my lunch boxes that are together thanks to a big piece of cloth which is well more decorated and thin to be a towel. I guess it is more of a blanket that you use to sit on in the grass which makes no sense to me. Oh, well, I grab my suitcase of a bag which also did not make since to me, but Masako says that this was use at the everyday students. Masako appears with her new doll like dress that I have no clue who even makes those. It was a light blue dress with white spaghetti straps holding it up with white silk tie on her waist. She also wore a straw summer hats with a white ribbon on top with a three small dark blue flowers in the middle.

"**Are you ready, dear Kimiko? It is time for us to head for our school... Oh, forgive me, I mean I will lead you to the high school and head towards my elementary school. I did not mean it like we both would be in high school even though my intelligence can allow me to surpass you and more... Oh, dear, it seems like I am a bragger now. How troublesome. Shall we head off?" **Masako asks which I nod, and she place a hand over her lips giggling lightly just before we head out of the door. I just hope she does not act like that at school because that is not normal for an elementary student.

After a comfortable silent walk, we arrive in front of the school where some students look at us which I learn to ignore.

"**Well, good luck, Masako at your new school. I will see you at the Dojo after school." **I say to her which she just smiles and bid her farewells before leaving towards her school. I could hear a lot of cute comments about my little sister and a lot of emo comments about me which I am use to. I walk towards the office to see a kind looking woman typing away on the computer.

"**Um, excuse me, I am the new transfer student from America. My name is Kiyomi Kimiko."** I say politely trying not to make the wrong impression with the Secretary or the Principal though I think the Principal is a pervert. She smiles sweetly at me and nods while telling me about her day and such. She gives me my schedule which I thanked her before I left towards my homeroom. Before reaching homeroom, I am switching out my shoes which were just white slip-ons. I do not get why I have to wear this, but I guess it is tradition or something to do with hygiene. I will not complain about it because some of the things they have to buy to clean up unknown messes is expensive as hell. So I can understand this a bit. I went to the restroom to make sure I have do not need to 'go' during class. After that, it was time for school to start which Masako inform me that I need to arrive at that moment where the teacher summons me into the room.

"**Alright everyone, today we have a new student here. I want you to make her feel welcome at Karakura High. So do not say anything that would make her feel uncomfortable, got it?... Now, would you please come in dear and introduce yourself."** I hear the teacher say which I am guessing she is a bit bipolar because she sounded sweet then threatening then sweet again. I take a deep breath before entering the room where my head soon starts pounding, but I ignore it.

"**Yo, I am Kiyomi Kimiko. You can call me Kim or Kimi for short. My hobbies are my own and will not be discuss unless I can trust you. I came from America where I move around a lot. My 'father' and 'mother' is still there while I live with a family friend and my little sister... That's pretty much it. Thanks for listening." **I say in a calm yet relax manner though when I say my father and mother in a different tone making it sound like I dislike them or they aren't my real family. I can hear gossiping like 'cute goth chick' and other things like that which I ignored mostly. I feel a two particular staring, and I take a note of both which one had black short hair which is parted to where your can see his face which he wears glasses and has somewhat purple eyes. The other person is a fellow with orange color hair and light amber eyes as well as a permanent scowl. I can also tell that they both are taller than me since I am 5'4. The teacher did not like the gossiping and had enough with it.

"**Alright, that's enough! Now, Miss. Kiyomi, please sit in the empty desk behind Mr. Kurosaki... Oh, Mr. Kurosaki, please raise your hand so Miss. Kimiko knows where you are, thank you~"** The teacher says as the orange hair guy raises his hand, and I walk pass an orange hair girl with big gray eyes who seems a bit shorter than me though her eyes were a lot livelier than mine. I soon sit behind Mr. Kurosaki to see one guy trying to get me to talk to him only to be pick on by the teacher to solve a difficult problem. Other than that, class went smoothly until lunch time.

_~*~Lunch Time~*~_

Everyone went to their own separate groups leaving me alone, but it did not last because the orange haired girl appears by me.

"**Hello! I am Inoue Orihime, and this is Arisawa Tatsuki. We were wondering if you would like to eat with us?" **Orihime asks me after introducing her and her short black haired who is shorter than me. I could tell that Tatsuki love sports because she is well built in that area and has the same breast size as me. I did not notice, but they have gotten a bit bigger which is due to my training and such. Anyway, before I could respond, I feel blood rushing through my veins as a random girl runs up to Orihime and hug/grope her breast while saying something along the lines of something princess. Hard to concentrate when all your blood is rushing through your head. Tatsuki begins to beat up this girl who she called her Chizuru while Orihime notice my 'condition'.

"**Kimi! Are you alright? You don't look well."** Orihime comments while Tatsuki comes over seeing I am red in the face looking very dizzy right now. I also felt like I needed to bite or vomit.

"**Hey, do you need to go to the nurse's?"** Tatsuki asks which I just nod a little instantly regretting it as I place a hand over my mouth to hide my fangs that were growing. I see movement in the for corner of my eye which came from Mr. Kurosaki, but the black haired guy that stared at me earlier came to my aid.

"**I'll show Miss. Kiyomi to the nurse's office, Miss. Arisawa." **The guy says in a monotone offering a hand which I took leading me out while the orange hair dude look a bit suspicious at the glasses person. He got me out of the classroom and move me out of the sight of any student that could be wondering. I look at him suspiciously knowing he is not taking me to the nurse's office, but I am beginning to calm down enough to where my fangs are retracting though I will need to bite tonight.

"**I know you are a vampire, Miss. Kiyomi, but you are different that is for sure. Tell me, what are you exactly?"** He asks me in a tone that I know he will not let me go until I answer it, but first I needed time which he is giving me.

"**Tell me your name. I will not answer to a stranger who also possess powers as well. A name is all I ask because it seems you do not wish me harm." **I demand which he nods and tells me that his name is Ishida Uryu. I take note of his name making sure to put him on a list of people to keep an eye on while not letting my little sister finding out.

"**I am a reverse vampire, Uryu. I do not take blood. I give blood... So now we know what I am. What will you do now?"** I ask him looking at him knowing if he is going to kill me, then he has a chance. Uryu looks at me for a moment into my eyes to see if I was lying to see no deceit.

"**Nothing, Miss. Kiyomi. I will keep your secret safe and secure. Just let me know if you need any help." **Uryu says leaving me heading back to class leaving me very confuse. I mean he is not a type of guy who is willingly to 'help' someone out or anything like that without a fuss. A moment later, I return to the classroom to see everyone is gone except for Mr. Kurosaki and his friends. One of his friends that was wining a minute ago ran towards me making me feel a bit like before but not as strong though. He runs up to me trying to hug me only to have an my shoe meet his face. He had somewhat 'long' brunet hair that was an inch or two above his shoulders. There was two others as well one look like a very tall Hispanic while the other looks like an innocent teen boy which I can tell he is a gossiper.

"**I told you she would not react well, Keigo. Hello, I am Kojima Mizuiro, please to meet you Miss. Kiyomi." **Mizuiro says in a polite and well manner way which I nod my greetings back and look at the tall guy for a moment until Keigo got up and grabs my hand.

"**Hello! My name is Asano Keigo! It will be an honor for such a beautiful maiden to join our manly group for lunch."** Keigo says in such an ethusiastic tone making my eye twitch which Mr. Kurosaki just hits him on the head.

"**Easy there, Ichigo. People may take it the wrong way." **Mizuiro says which I could sense he would gossip about it later if this continues on. I doubt he is so innocent as he looks.

"**Like I give a damn about what others think."** Ichigo says while he scolds some more then looks at me for a moment. **"You going to each lunch with us. Also this is Yasutora Sado or Chad for short." **Ichigo says introducing the Hispanic, and he looks so big and tall. I wave at him nervously because he like a giant to me making me feel incredibly small.

"**Fine, but I would like Keigo to stay away from me. I am not use to him, and I fear for his safety."** I say which Keigo again tries to go on a rant about how much I must like him to be cut short by me continuing with, **"I fear I might injured him badly enough where he will lose the ability to make babies." **This definitely changes his attitude temporarily which all the boys look a bit uncomfortable but nod accepted my request. Thus we headed up towards the roof while the guys commented about my big lunch while heading up there.

* * *

**Too-Deep:** Hello again everyone! Welcome to another chapter. This one is the probably the longest one, and there is another part! *nods* Also if you again get confuse because of my grammar mistake. Please do not hesitate in asking me what it means or for editing.


	9. First Day At School Part II

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**First Day At School Part II**

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

_~*~Lunch Time(Rooftop)~*~_

All of us made it to the top and sat in a circle where Keigo was furthest from me. I open my lunch which causes the guys to stare at it in awe. Seriously, why am I the one who shocks everyone with my cooking skills? All of them stare at my lunch then at me causing me to blush under so much pressure which I could tell they wanted some.

"**F-Fine, you can have some... Gosh durn, why does everyone seem sooo shock about my cooking?"** I ask which everyone take a bit of everything and freeze while taking a bite staring at me in disbelief.

"**Oh! You are so talented, Miss. Kiyomi!"** I could feel my eye twitch at him wanting so bad to hurt Keigo for being such a pervert.

"**It is shocking that a goth would know- Ouch, what is that for?"** Ichigo asks holding the back of his head where I slap him. I may look goth, but I prefer people not calling me that. Chad seems extremely quiet and I look up at the guy before biting into my sandwich.

"**Chad does not speak much. He is very shy around people."** Mizuiro explains which Chad looks down, and I just gave him a small smile as he silently enjoying his lunch.

"**Chad, I could make you more lunches if you want? I don't mind doing it... I will not make it for the rest of you.. well probably Mizuiro, but I don't like the rest of you two because your a pervert and you are just an ass."** I say pointing to Keigo at the pervert part and pointing at Ichigo on the ass part which cause Chad and Mizuiro chuckle a bit. Ichigo did not like the fact I called him an ass.

"**Why are you calling me an ass, Gothie?"** Ichigo asks seeing my eye twitch which he smirk at, but he soon regrets it.

"**Oh, yeah, well, I don't like your punk attitude, Strawberry."** I say which Ichigo glares at me while we had a glare off, and before he could respond, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch time. It made me pout a bit, but I just gather my lunch boxes and head down. The class continues onward without any incidents except at the end Uryu asks if he could walk me home, but I say no. I walk to the Dojo until I hear a very familiar voice calling out towards me.

"**Hey! Wait up, Gothie!"** I stop with my eye twitching as Ichigo comes running up towards me, and I turn my head towards him looking piss.

"**What the fuck do you want, Strawberry?"** I ask letting my venom drip into my words showing I did not like being called that at all though it is better than being called emo chick. Anyway, Ichigo did not look so happy with his name right now, but he ignores it.

"**I thought I walk you home since you walk the same general direction."** Ichigo says which made me very suspicious because I could sense that he is withholding information. I knew he would deny it if I ask him straightforward; so I decided to actually let him walk me home until we are alone.

After walking a bit, I stop and look at him with an accusing look which he just stare at me for a moment not getting it. **"We're alone now, Strawberry. So tell me, why did you really wanted to walk me home? And don't say you did this out of the goodness of your heart or some BS like that." **I say with a serious tone and glare at him. My body tense up ready for anything, and Ichigo just sigh looking like he is in thought for a moment. He soon looks at me with such a serious face and just stare at me for a moment.

"**You can see ghost, right."** Ichigo says just stating it as a fact not really asking causing me to glare at him.

"**Yes, I do. So what? Want to make a big deal about it. Go ahead, I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm use to it already." **I basically let out all my rage and pain at him which caught him off guard. He look as if he was guilty and look towards the ground not really at me.

"**...I'm sorry.. I mean I just wanted to know because I'm the same way... I mean I can see, hear, and feel them."** Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck making me scratch my cheek a bit not sure how to respond. He seems very sincere and honest letting down his 'tough guy' act making me sigh.

"**Look, I did not mean to be a bitch about it, but you can pretty much guess what happen to me when people find out. Anyway, I am the same way with my 'abilities'... Well, see ya tomorrow, Strawberry."** I say beginning to run at top speeds where Ichigo could not keep up when he tried to chase me wanting to kick my ass. I was not going to go all mushy on that stuff because I found someone who understand me. I mean it was getting too touchy feelings for me as well as for the fact I am reminded that I needed to 'bite' someone and soon. Thus officially ending my school day.

* * *

**Too-Deep:** Alrighty, part two finish! Welcome back everyone!*smiling and waving* I am glad I able to bring another chapter to you! Kimiko is unable to join us due reason that I need my tea! Anyway thank you for reading and liking my story!


	10. Feeding And Training

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach and its character. I do own my characters which you will know if you watch or read the series.

**Feeding & Training**

~*~Kimiko's POV~*~

I made it home to see Satoru is busy with his students which one happen to be Tatsuki Arisawa who was in my class. She wave to me while I wave back, but I soon catch the attention of Satoru who sends a smile at me.

"**Ah, welcome home, Miss. Kimiko. I must thank you for the delicious lunch you made me. I am glad you can cook. I may be the master of fighting, but that does not help me in the art of cooking."** Satoru says making me think he is the exact same clone of Kyo's martial arts master from Fruit Basket. Tatsuki just nods her head rapidly without Satoru noticing. I nervously chuckle while scratching my cheek and look at him.

"**Um, I will make you dinner before I leave... Is Masako home yet? I really need to talk to her."** I say not really wanting to explain anything to Tatsuki because it was embarrassing for me. Satoru looks at me with great concern while Tatsuki notice and look back between us.

"**I'm afraid not... Miss. Kimiko, did you have a reaction at school? I was worry about this because you were so nervous about school."** Satoru asks but also cover it to make it seem like I had some sort of medical condition which Tatsuki jumps in.

"**What? Kimi, are you ill or something?"** Tatsuki ask in concern because the reaction to Chizuru which she is probably thinking that I was overwhelmed or something.

"**Indeed, Miss. Tatsuki. Miss. Kimiko has a condition that if she is overwhelmed or stressed that she would vomit out blood. I would like you to make sure this does not happen at school though I doubt it will. Miss. Kimiko can handle stress just find, but this was her first day in a foreign school... Anyway, Miss. Kimiko, why don't you relax inside? I'm sure Miss. Masako will arrive soon."** Satoru says before telling Tatsuki that she needed to work more on her kicks. Tatsuki, at first, just stare at me for a moment as if making use I am fine before doing as she was told. I walk into the 'house' part of the Dojo and begin to make some dinner for Satoru. I did not want to leave him ordering out again when I know he needs his strength for training his pupils. I hear the door open, and soon a very concern Masako appears by my side.

"**I had a near incident, and now I need to bite... Hopefully, before I have to head towards Urahara... Sister, do you know anything about the Ishida?" **I ask finishing up the dinner while Masako seems to be at thought for a moment.

"**I believe they are a line of Quincy who the Shinigamis try to wipe out for disrupting the balance. You see the clan called Quincy are humans with spiritual powers that can produce the same results as the Shinigami's work. Well, they let bitterness overwhelm them when hollows ate their kin. Thus they destroy the hollows completely even the soul. It is a terrible act to commit especially when the soul does not have control of itself... Unfortunately, the Quincy in consequence of their bitterness almost destroyed the world's balance if not for the Shinigamis wiping most of them out... Though, the vampires got involve because we too lost some of kin to those Hollows as well. So we can sympathize with them, and we hid some of them away while retraining them to purify the soul again... You see the Quincy race owes us a grand debt of gratitude from them being completely annihilated, but the Shinigamis were not please about what we have done. So we agree to the terms that the Quincy must pledge themselves to the Shinigamis while we agree to loose our senses to the spiritual realm as well. So the Quincy have been loyal to us for a long time and continue to do so... You have the youngest generation in your class, Mr. Uryu Ishida, I believe. He must have helped you out when you were overwhelmed which means your type is in that classroom. Who was it?"** Masako asks after that long explanation about the Quincy and Shinigamis though I am happy to say I got all of that. I like to thank my enhanced abilities for that otherwise I would be completely lost. Anyway, I think for a moment and soon remember the name.

"**Um, the lesbian, Chizuru. She was a major pervert towards Orihime though did not notice me because Tatsuki beat her off of Orihime."** I say with a sigh which I was thankful for Tatsuki because she saved me from my own curse. Masako nods her head and looks at me as if silently asking 'are you ready' which I shake my head. I need to change and run up the stairs and quickly change into black shorts that were as long as the black ones I had underneath my skirt and a white t-shirt that was a bit tight. I also put on black leather fingerless gloves before rushing downstairs where Masako was waiting.

"**Alright, we'll hunt before you have to see Mr. Urahara for training. Just try not to get caught this time."** Masako advice me which last time I was behind and needed to bight someone really badly which nearly cost me my life. Anyway, we leave running at top speeds which makes us seem like blurs to the human eye except for Masako who can ran so much faster than me. We soon find a spot in a isolated spot in the park noticing a guy in suit and tie. He looked super stress out, but I just lick my lips feeling my instincts about to kick in. Masako gave me the signal, and before the guy could react, I jump on him. I bit his neck before he could scream and felt all that extra blood flow into him. When I pull away, he was unconscious with two puncture wounds which I licked. The wounds healed up quickly and cleanly while Masako soon mess with the guy's mind making him believe all this was a dream. We ran until we were in front of Urahara shop still daytime.

"**Well, that went better than plan... Why are you looking at me like that sister dear?"** Masako asks which I just look at her as if she shouldn't have said that. It is obvious that she just jinx it, and that someone spotted me feeding. I just really hope that it was not one of my classmates otherwise I have a lot of explaining to do. I separate from Masako and went inside to train in my new form which looks like Sailor Mercury's suit. I hate my life right now.

_**'Okay, just remain calm and do not let any other emotion distract you. Even though there is an abundance of my element, but you will need to to remain calm if you want total control over it.'**_ Aqua informs me which I note of and begin my training in this form which Urahara informs me that he is going to change it up a bit to suit both forms which I did not mind. I needed to become stronger because I have a feeling that something is big is going to happen. Anyway, I continue to train until it was time to eat which I did make some progress but have some issues on it which will work out later. While at dinner, Urahara is telling me how excited he was about my dish that I will bring here, but he informs me that a new Shinigami will appear soon and wanted to be a bit cautious because recently Shinigamis are not too thrill about us. Especially mine kind as in a reverse vampire. Why does that not surprise me at all? Anyway, I take his advice to heart hoping that a shinigami did not see me feed. After dinner, I ran home as fast as I can and take a shower before going to bed in silk black pants with the same t-shirt exhausted from running and training as well as all the excitement. I just hope tomorrow will go better.


End file.
